7/2
Arapça harfli ayet metni كِتَابٌ أُنزِلَ إِلَيْكَ فَلاَ يَكُن فِي صَدْرِكَ حَرَجٌ مِّنْهُ لِتُنذِرَ بِهِ وَذِكْرَى لِلْمُؤْمِنِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kitâbun unzile ileyke fe lâ yekun fî sadrike haracun minhu litunzire bihî ve zikrâ lil mu’minîn(mu’minîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kitâbun : kitap 2. unzile : indirildi (indirilen) 3. ileyke : sana 4. fe : o zaman 5. lâ yekun : olmasın 6. fî : içinde 7. sadri-ke : senin göğsün 8. haracun : bir darlık, bir sıkıntı 9. min-hu : ondan 10. li : için 11. tunzire : uyarırsın 12. bihî : onunla 13. zikrâ : hatırlatma, öğüt 14. li el mu'minîne : mü'minler için, mü'minlere Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Bu bir kitaptır ki insanları onunla korkutman, inananlara da öğüt vermen için sana indirildi; bu yüzden yüreğinde bir sıkıntı, göğsünde bir darlık hâsıl olmasın. Ali Bulaç Meali (Bu,) Bir Kitap'tır ki onunla uyarman için ve mü'minlere bir öğüt olmak üzere sana indirildi. Öyleyse bundan dolayı göğsünde bir sıkıntı olmasın. Ahmet Varol Meali Bu sana indirilen bir Kitap'tır. Onunla uyarman ve mü'minlere öğüt vermen hususunda gönlünde bir sıkıntı olmasın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Sana bir Kitap indirildi. Onunla insanları uyarman ve inananlara öğüt vermen için kalbine bir darlık gelmesin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bu, sana, kendisiyle (insanları) uyarman için ve mü’minlere öğüt olarak indirilmiş bir kitaptır. Artık ondan dolayı göğsünde bir sıkıntı olmasın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Bu), kendisiyle insanları uyarman, inananlara öğüt vermen için sana indirilen bir kitaptır. Artık bu hususta kalbinde bir şüphe olmasın. Edip Yüksel Meali Bu, sana indirilen bir kitaptır. Onunla uyarman ve inananlara öğüt vermen konusunda göğsünde bir kuşku ve sıkıntı olmasın Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bu, kendisiyle uyarasın diye ve mü'minlere bir ihtar olmak üzere sana indirilen bir kitaptır; sakın bundan dolayı yüreğinde bir sıkıntı olmasın! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir kitab ki sana indirildi, sakın bundan dolayı yüreğinde bir sıkıntı olmasın da bununla inzar edesin, mü'minlere de şu bir ıhtar: Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Bu bir kitaptır ki, bununla korkutasın diye ve mü'minlere bir mev'ize olarak sana indirilmiştir.Bundan dolayı senin kalbinde sakın bir sıkıntı olmasın. Muhammed Esed (Yücelerden) bir ilahi kelam indirildi sana artık gönlünde bu konuda herhangi bir şüpheye yer verme ki, onunla, (yoldan sapanları) uyarabilesin ve (böylece) inananlara da öğütte bulunabilesin: Suat Yıldırım Bu, kendisiyle insanları uyarman ve müminlere de bir öğüt ve irşad olmak üzere sana indirilen bir kitaptır ki sakın onu tebliğden ve halkın sana inanmamasından ötürü göğsün daralmasın. Süleyman Ateş Meali (Bu,) Sana indirilen bir Kitaptır. Onunla (insanları) uyarman ve insanlara öğüt (vermen) hususunda göğsünde bir sıkıntı olmasın (hiç kuşkulanma, tasalanma, bu tamamen Allâh tarafındandır. Sen hemen insanları uyar). Şaban Piriş Meali İnananlara nasihat olarak ve onunla uyarasın diye sana indirilen kitaptan dolayı sakın içinde bir sıkıntı olmasın. Ümit Şimşek Meali Bu, insanları onunla uyarman için ve mü'minlere bir öğüt olmak üzere sana indirilmiş bir kitaptır; onun için göğsün daralmasın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bir kitaptır bu; sana indirildi, onunla uyarıda bulunasın diye ve inananlar için bir öğüt ve düşündürme olarak... O halde, bundan dolayı göğsünde bir sıkıntı olmasın. Yusuf Ali (English) A Book revealed unto thee,- So let thy heart be oppressed(990) no more by any difficulty on that account,- that with it thou mightest warn (the erring) and teach the Believers). * M. Pickthall (English) (It is) a Scripture that is revealed unto thee (Muhammad) so let there be no heaviness in thy heart therefrom that thou mayest warn thereby, and (it is) a Reminder unto believers. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri YÜCELERDEN bir ilahî kelâm indirildi sana -artık gönlünde bu konuda herhangi bir şüpheye yer verme- ki, onunla, sapanları uyarabilesin ve inananlara da şu öğüdü verebilesin: (2) 2 - Sözlüklerdeki karşılığı ‘sıkıntı', ‘darlık' olarak verilen harac terimi, "şüphe" anlamını ifade etmek üzere, daha çok deyimsel anlam yüküyle kullanılır: İbni ‘Abbâs, Mücâhid ve Katâde'ye göre burada da bu anlamda kullanılmıştır. (Bkz: Taberî, Zemahşerî, Beğavî, Râzî, İbni Kesîr.) Bütün itibariyle cümlenin kuruluşu açıkça göstermektedir ki, burada işaret edilmek istenen "şüphe" ilahî kitabın ya da belgenin kaynağıyla değil, amacıyla ilgilidir: bunun içindir ki, hitap görünüşte Hz. Peygamber'e ise de, yukarıdaki pasaj Kur'ânî mesajın ulaşabildiği herkesin dikkatini iki yönlü bir hedefe, yani, hem nihaî gerçeğe karşı çıkanların uyarılmasına, hem de ona zaten inanmış bulunanların yönlendirilmesine, öğütlenmesine çekmek amacını yansıtmaktadır. Uyarı da, öğüt verme de, bir peşpeşelik içinde kaynaştırılmış, hulasa edilmiştir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri